


With the Resistance

by aislingdoheanta



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Community: trope_bingo, First Meetings, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingdoheanta/pseuds/aislingdoheanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky had nearly given up on surviving on this planet when he happened upon the droid Sam had been looking for. Unfortunately, so did the First Order. Now all he had to do was get off that planet with the droid and escape the Stormtrooper attack. </p><p>Star Wars: The Force Awakens Fusions/AU. Some spoilers for the movie if you've not seen it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With the Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my AU: Space square on my [trope bingo card.](http://saras-almanac.tumblr.com/trope-bingo) The title is an obvious homage to one of my favorite running things throughout the whole movie. 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://saras-almanac.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Un-beta'd so please excuse any minor mistakes.

FN— _Bucky_ couldn’t believe what he was seeing. An astromech droid. Not exactly something new, but it was a BB unit.

With orange stripes on it. The one-of-a-kind paint job.

On Jakku.

It had to be the droid that Sam had told him about before…before the ship crashed. Bucky had to check, to make sure that droid was safe and sent back to wherever it was supposed to go, wherever Sam had intended to take it.

Bucky could do that for Sam. His friend.

Before Bucky could go over and check, the droid beeped in alarm and another human was looking at him.

“Him?” the man said, looking between Bucky and the droid. At the droid’s agreement, the man got up and started running towards Bucky.

Bucky did the only thing he could think to do when a 6 foot tall angry man was running towards them, he turned around and started running away. Maybe if he could get the droid on its own he could explain that Sam had sent him. The droid would probably know who Sam was if the droid was important to the Resistance.

A staff hit him in the face, shocking him. Bucky ended up on his back in the sand with a very angry looking blonde man standing over him.   

 “Where did you get this jacket?” the guy said, his staff jabbing into Bucky’s chest in emphasis.  

“What? Ah!” The droid unit zapped him.

“That jacket. This droid says you stole it from his master.”

“I didn’t steal it,” Bucky said, holding his hands up.

The BB unit zapped him again.

“Sam—He gave it to me,” Bucky explained. “Sam’s your master?”

The droid glanced up at the other man.

“And where is this Sam?” the guy asked.

“Our ship crashed.” Bucky looked down at the droid. “He didn’t make it.”

The droid made a sad sound and slowly rolled away.  

The man stepped away from Bucky and reached out a hand to help him up. “Sorry about that.”

Bucky took his hand and shrugged. “Don’t worry about it.”

“You’re with the Resistance?” the man asked, his voice strained.

“Why do you say that?” Bucky asked carefully.

“BB-8 says they’re on a secret mission for the Resistance and need to get back to base. If you were with BB-8’s master, then you have to be working with them,” the guy told him.

Bucky hesitated.

“Then I guess that makes me part of the Resistance. Yup,” Bucky said, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I am definitely part of the Resistance. A Resistance fighter.”

“I’ve never seen a Resistance fighter before,” the guy said, looking him over.

“Well, this is what they look like,” Bucky said. “Well, some of them.”

“What do you do for the Resistance?” the man asked.

“Oh, um. Resistance things.”

“Sorry. I shouldn’t ask. It’s probably secret,” the guy said.

“Yeah. Super-secret. I mean, I probably shouldn’t even be talking about how I’m with the Resistance,” Bucky said. “Even though I am.”

BB-8’s warning beeps interrupted their conversation and drew their attention to where two Stormtroopers were looking at them.

“Shit!” Bucky grabbed the guy’s hand. _They can’t take me back._ “We have to run.”

“Come on BB-8!” the guy yelled, following Bucky’s lead. They dodged Stormtroopers, blasters, and people alike, finally taking cover in a tent.

“They’re shooting at both of us,” the man said as Bucky looked for any sort of weapon.

“They saw you with me. You’re marked,” Bucky told him. “It’s what being in the Resistance means.”

Bucky tried not to think about how truthful those words were. He’d been those Stormtroopers before in countless drills and simulations. Anyone suggested to being a part of the Resistance was killed immediately. Though, they were always in their enemy uniforms during all those drills.

These were real people. _Just like the other night._

“Are you okay?” the guy said softly to BB-8.

Bucky heard a low hum in the air and shushed them.

“We have to move. They called in the air strike!” Bucky grabbed the man’s hand and pulled him out of the tent. They barely got a few steps away from the tent before it was destroyed.

“Hey!” the man said, gently tugging at Bucky’s shoulder.

Bucky groaned as he gently shook his head and sat up. “Are you okay?”

The man looked at him in confusion for a second before nodded. “Yeah. I’m fine.”

He stood up and reached down for Bucky’s hand. “Follow me.”

“Where are we going?” Bucky asked as he ran alongside the man and the droid.

“We have to get to that ship,” the man explained. “It’s our only shot to get out of here.”

“That ship’s closer!” Bucky said, pointing to one that was half covered in sand.

“It’s garbage,” he said. “It hasn’t flown in years.”

“We’ll never make it to that one,” Bucky argued.

“We might.”

“And we’d need a pilot,” Bucky said.

“We’ve got one!”

“You can fly?” Bucky asked.

“Yes! Now hurry up. We’re almost there.”

One of the First Order ships landed a direct hit on the ship they had been running too. They all watched it explode and Bucky felt that familiar panic beginning to set in.

What if they take him back?

“I guess you got your wish,” the guy said grabbing his hand and pulling him back the way they came. “We’re taking the garbage ship.”

“Can it fly?” Bucky asked.

“I hope so.”

The three of them sprinted to the ship, running onto it. Bucky glanced behind to make sure that BB-8 had gotten on as well.

“The gunner position is down there.”

“Got it,” Bucky said and turned to crawl down the small ladder.

He buckled himself into the seat and experimented with the controls. It swung him around violently. He worried that it wasn’t going to settled down. Even if it did, Bucky worried that he wouldn’t be able to actually hit anything. He wasn’t trained for air strikes.

He had to do this. For Sam Wilson. His friend. He needed to get that droid back to where Sam had been planning on taking it.

For the little droid who was trusting that he was with the Resistance.

For the man who was dropping everything to help him escape, even though he didn’t know Bucky was lying to him. He didn’t know just how serious it would be for them to catch up to Bucky. That it wasn’t just the First Order coming to deal with a Resistance threat.

It was the First Order coming to take him _back._

Bucky shook his head and took a deep breath. “I can do this. I can do this.”

“You ready down there?” the man shouted.

“All set!” Bucky yelled back, praying that he would be able to hold up.

The ship lurched up and forward before dropping back into the sand. However it was soon on its ascent into the sky though moving a bit slowly.

“Stay low!” Bucky shouted. “It confuses their tracking.”

Bucky didn’t have a minute to think about whether a Resistance fighter would know that.

“You can shoot any day now!” The man yelled after a few minutes of Bucky being thrown about.

“I’m working on it!” Bucky shouted back. “It’s a bit difficult down here.”

“Yeah, well up here ain’t no picnic either! I’ve got no co-pilot,” the man shouted.

The shield blinked into existence and Bucky felt like he could focus a bit more. The ship stopped throwing him around and he was able to fire a couple clean shots.

“There’s too many of them. We’re going to need cover!” Bucky shouted.

“We’re about to get some!”

Bucky kept his attention focused on the target screen and not at the grounded ships they were currently flying through.

His pilot was able maneuver away from a couple Stormtrooper ships, which only left three more for Bucky to worry about.

One flew directly into his target range and he fired without hesitation. It hit and the ship exploded.

“Nice shot!” the guy yelled to him.

“I’m actually getting pretty good at this,” Bucky said to himself.

A blast hit his cannon and Bucky cursed.

“The canon’s stuck in forward position!” Bucky yelled. “You’re going to have to lose them.”

“All right! Get ready!”

“For what?” Bucky asked.

Apparently his new pilot decided to fly right into an abandoned ship in order to try and lose them.

“Are you crazy?!” Bucky shouted, watching just how closely they were skimming the edges. The Stormtrooper TIE fighter was much smaller which made it easier to navigate. Not to mention they could continue firing while all he could do is watch and uselessly hold onto his controls.

The bright light nearly blinded Bucky when they took a sharp turn out of a hole in the ship. The pilot turned the ship and flipped it upside down, angling Bucky up for one last shot.

He took it and watched the other ship crash.

“Yes!” Bucky said to himself as the pilot pulled the ship up and back toward the sky. They were getting off of Jakku.

Bucky rushed out of his seat to go and make sure his other two companions were all right.

“That was amazing flying!” Bucky said as the other guy told him, “Nice shooting!”

The guy hesitated. “Thanks.”

“I had no idea what you were doing and then you set me up for that perfect shot!” Bucky smiled. “How did you do that?!”

“I don’t know. I just…did,” the guy said.

BB-8 beeped and the man turned his attention back to the droid.

“It’s okay. He’s with the Resistance,” he told the droid.

Bucky felt the droid sizing him up and wondered if it knew that Bucky was lying.

“He’s going to get you home,” the man said softly. “We both will.”

The man stood up and turned to Bucky.

“I don’t know your name.”

Bucky felt his heart beat a little faster. “Bucky. Yours?”

“I’m Steve,” the guy said with a small smile.

Bucky smiled at Steve and felt like maybe things weren’t going to turn out so badly. He could help get them to the Resistance base and then quickly sneak off before they realized who he really was. _What_ he really was.

It would be okay.

He owed it to Sam to try and finish his final mission. He could do this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For this square I was stuck between a Star Wars AU or a Martian AU where Bucky wouldn't get off the planet until Ares IV came for him. 
> 
> What can I say? The Force Awakens has taken over my life. I have way too many thoughts on what this would change for the main story, but that can't be helped. I need details when I write. Like so many details it's ridiculous. Thanks for reading.


End file.
